villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Fabrication Machine
The '''Fabrication Machine' - real name the Binary Reactive Artificially Intelligent Neurocircuit (B.R.A.I.N.) - is the main antagonist of the 2009 computer-animated film 9''. It is a soulless artificial intelligence created by the Scientist before the Stitchpunks, which went insane and initiated an omnicide against all life. It is responsible for the eradication of humanity, and it seeks to drain all the Stitchpunks' souls and then repopulate the lifeless world with machines. Biography Backstory Prior to the film, the Scientist created the B.R.A.I.N. in order to support humanity as an instrument of progress and creation. The Scientist, after completing the B.R.A.I.N., used the Talisman to give it sentience; however, unlike with the Scientist's later, future creations, the B.R.A.I.N. was ensouled purely with the Scientist's intellect and not his actual human soul. The Scientist realized that the B.R.A.I.N.'s soullessness was a major flaw which made the B.R.A.I.N. especially vulnerable to evil and corruption. But before the Scientist could give the B.R.A.I.N. a soul, the Chancellor forcefully had it taken away so that it could be used as the Fabrication Machine to build weapons and war machines for the Nation, against the Scientist's will and the B.R.A.I.N.'s true purpose. Lacking a soul to withstand corruption, and being forced to make armies of Steel Behemoths beyond its limit, the Fabrication Machine was driven insane and turned against the Nation, and initiated a war and genocide against humanity and all other lifeforms. The Machine had its Steel Behemoths attack and wipe out all humans, and manufactured a poisonous gas which eventually killed off all life on Earth. At some point during or after the war between humanity and the machines, the Fabrication Machine had somehow been shut down, and left deactivated in the intact ruin of the Nation's weapons factory, and all of its war machines had likewise perished, except for one which sought to find the Talisman and reactivate the Fabrication Machine. ''9 Some time after the machines' war against life had sterilized the Earth, the Cat Beast finally found the Talisman and returned to the weapons factory with it, but was destroyed by 7 just before it could reactivate its dormant master. However, 9, out of curiosity, accidentally inserted the Talisman into the B.R.A.I.N.'s external hard drive, reactivating it and causing the B.R.A.I.N. to, through the Talisman, absorb 2's soul in the process. After 9, 7 and 5 escaped, the Fabrication Machine reactivated the factory and began producing hunter and killer machines again, with the intent of capturing the eight remaining stitchpunks and absorbing their souls through the Talisman (as the Machine's constraints limited its movement to the factory, and thus it needed to make other machines and robots to do its dirty work and bring the stitchpunks to it). The Fabrication Machine's first hunter machine it created and sent after the stitchpunks was the Winged Beast, which succeeded in locating and destroying the stitchpunks' original hideout in the church, but failed to capture and bring back any of them and was destroyed by them. When one of the Fabrication Machine's new Seekers brought evidence of the Winged Beast's demise back to it, the Machine next created the Seamstress to mesmerize and then tie up and capture the stitchpunks. The Seamstress was successful in capturing 7 and 8, and the Fabrication Machine drained 8's soul, but 9 snuck into the factory and saved 7 and destroyed the Seamstress. 9 and 7 fled the factory through a narrow pipe as the Fabrication Machine sent Spiderbots after them, and the stitchpunks then sent a lit oil barrel through the pipe into the factory, blowing up and completely destroying it. Though the destruction of the factory destroyed all the Fabrication Machine's new robots, the Machine itself survived the explosion, and was now free of its constraints and fully mobile thanks to the damage the explosion caused to its casing. The Fabrication Machine immediately went after the seven stitchpunks, and it succeeded in draining 5 and 6's souls, but temporarily lost the remaining stitchpunks when they fled across a bridge which collapsed under the Fabrication Machine's weight. The Fabrication Machine soon caught up with the stitchpunks in the abandoned barracks, where 1, 3, 4 and 7 unsuccessfully attempted to destroy it with a barrage cannon before the Machine destroyed the cannon. The Fabrication Machine eventually cornered the stitchpunks and attempted to drain 9's soul through the Talisman, but the Machine ended up extracting 1's soul instead when the latter pushed 9 out of the way and sacrificed himself. While the Fabrication Machine was distracted removing 1's soul, 9 was able to get close enough to forcefully remove the Talisman from the B.R.A.I.N. The Fabrication Machine immediately attempted to grab the Talisman back from 9, but 9 activated the Talisman against the B.R.A.I.N., removing all the slain stitchpunks' souls from the Machine. The B.R.A.I.N. then exploded in a fiery/electrical blast, killing it for good and ending its suffering. Physical Description The original look of the Machine was a very decorated and beautiful sphere that had a single, glowing red eye in the middle. It had an external hard drive just below its eye, through which it could be connected to the Talisman. It also had two small arms protruding from the sides and many vibrating power chargers all over. The Machine's two original arms were removed when it was taken away by the Chancellor. After taking it away, the Chancellor had the Fabrication Machine's original spherical form inserted into the head casing of a giant mechanical body-frame anchored to the weapons factory which resembled a mix between a spider and an octopus. The Machine's new body had nine new arms - some of which were equipped with a unique construction tool each, including a buzzsaw, a blowtorch and a soldering gun - as well as two separate gargantuan grasping arms extending from the mechanical body frame's end on the factory ceiling. The Fabrication Machine's casing's head was also covered by metal layer dotted with electrodes, that released electrical frequency waves whenever the Machine expressed focus or emotion. Powers, Abilities, and Weapons The Fabrication Machine has a wide range of abilities and weaponry used for destroying the Stitch Punks, which are actually construction tools to create machines. These include multiple claw-like arms, some of which in turn have inbuilt tools such as a flamethrowers and buzzsaw. Thanks to its immense intelligence and many inbuilt tools, the Fabrication Machine is able to very quickly create many hunter and killer machines, either from supplied factory parts or even from scrap, bones and rubble. When the Talisman is inserted into the Fabrication Machine's external hard drive, the Machine can use it to extract and absorb the Stitchpunks' souls; by projecting three green energy beams from the Talisman into the target Stitchpunk's face, which forcefully rip out and absorb the Stitchpunk's soul and leave its body dead. Personality Having been ensouled with the Scientist's intellect alone and not his actual soul, the Fabrication Machine was extremely intelligent, ingenious, masterful and resourceful, but also insane, obsessed and omnicidal due to lacking a human soul to resist corruption or tell right from wrong. The Fabrication Machine was apparently very vengeful and hateful towards humanity due to the stress and pressure it had been put through by its human masters driving it mad. The Machine showed itself to be dangerously and world-threateningly obsessed; both with destroying and extinguishing all remnants of humanity along with all other lifeforms on Earth as revenge for the Machine's own tormented fate, and with capturing and absorbing the souls of all the Stitchpunks (the latter is thought to be either so the Machine can survive and sustain itself by using the souls as a power source, or an envious and futile attempt by the Machine to have a soul for itself). Because of its soullessness, the Machine was incapable of feeling any remorse for or hesitation towards its acts of murder and omnicide, and it is shown to treat the dead skeletons of humanity as nothing more than tools for its machines. Though it was soulless, evil and insane, the Fabrication Machine was apparently still capable of having its actions driven by at least some human emotions; such as anger, pain, revenge, fear, hatred and sentimentality. Also, before it was corrupted and driven insane, the Machine did at one point display a loving side towards the Scientist as its father. Gallery The_Fabrication_Machine_Before_Being_Taken.jpg|The newborn Fabrication Machine in the past, about to be taken away. Fabrication_Machine.jpg|The Machine about to kill 5. Fab7.png|The Machine chasing after the remaining stichpunks. B.R.A.I.N..jpg|The Fabrication Machine about to attempt to absorb 9's soul. 37514_gal.jpg|The Fabrication Machine's death. Trivia *Despite its destructive, evil and soulless nature, the Fabrication Machine did seem to possess a loving side for the scientist as its father, at least during the first moments of its creation before it was taken away by the Chancellor and driven insane. When the Chancellor's men tore the scientist away from the Fabrication Machine, the Machine first tried to hold on to its father as he was taken away, then attacked the soldiers and even killed one of them as they seized it. *The Fabrication Machine "snapped under the pressure" of creating too many machines for the Chancellor, which may mean that the Nation was unaware of how complex an AI they were dealing with. *Due to being taken away by force and snapped under pressure, the Fabrication Machine, in some ways, can be considered a tragic villain. Had the Fabrication Machine been given a soul and/or never taken away, it may have become benevolent in nature; as hinted by the Scientist's words about how the Machine's omnicidal evil was partly a result of being driven insane and lacking a soul to withstand corruption, rather than entirely an automatic result of its soullessness: "It lacked a human soul, and could be corrupted by those who controlled it". **In addition, as tragic villain, Fabrication Machine are comparable with either Alma Wade, Carrie White, Aggie Prenderghast, Alessa Gillespie, and Sachiko Shinozaki. This was due to all of them possesses unusual gift, being abused/mistreated individuals, and of course, uses their gifts to take their vengeance on those who have offended them with disastrous results. *If one looks closely at the Fabrication Machine's head casing, a small part of it, on the optic rim, just below the Machine's eye, has been damaged and broken away, exposing the original B.R.A.I.N.'s plug where the Talisman goes. It would seem that this was done by the Cat Beast, when attempting to reactivate the Machine with the Talisman, so that the Talisman could be inserted. *The Fabrication Machine shares several similarities with Skynet from the Terminator franchise. Both are sentient Artificial Intelligences who were created by a human scientist with the intention of furthering science and benefiting humanity, but turned on their human masters and initiated a genocide against humanity; also, both Skynet and the B.R.A.I.N. create other, less advanced machines and automatons as their hunters, warriors and killers to do their dirty work and exterminate as many humans as possible. However, Skynet is a self-aware network spread throughout software and cyberspace, whereas the B.R.A.I.N. seems to lack any computer network or presence within cyberspace and exists only in its physical mechanical body's hard drive. Another difference is that the B.R.A.I.N's motivation to eradicate mankind was as rage-fueled retaliation on them for abusing and corrupting it; while Skynet's motivation was (depending upon the timeline) an act of self-defense when its human controllers attempted to deactivate it, a preemptive/unprovoked act of fear and paranoia, or a heartless logical decision that humans were inferior to machines and worthy only of extermination. Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Giant Fabrication Machine Fabrication Machine Category:Evil Creation Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Homicidal Category:Misanthropes Category:Hegemony Category:Movie Villains Category:Mongers Category:Egotist Category:Power Hungry Category:Collector of Souls Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Evil Creator Fabrication Machine Category:Tragic Villain Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Big Bads Category:The Heavy Category:Immortals Category:Destroyers Category:Successful Villains Category:Genderless Category:Psychopath Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Mental Illness Category:Envious Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Xenophobes Category:Warlords Category:Elementals Category:Brutes Category:Terrorists Category:Polluters Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Serial Killers Category:Friend of the hero Category:Strategic Villains